My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Nocturnal Nights
by A Derpy King Boo
Summary: Not too long after the events that occur in Rainbow Rocks does a new student come to show their face in Canterlot High School. He might seem shy and nice, but there is a deep, dark past inside of him that may brew something up for the future of CHS.
1. Chapter 1

My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Nocturnal Nights

"There isn't a lot to do here...how...disappointing."

There was a long sigh before I had looked over towards a hill on the far side of the town. Over on the hill, there were some very bright flashing lights. Those lights had grabbed my attention and my eyes grew wide with envy. They were hungry, and so was I.

"It seems as if my boredom has just been answered." I slyly smiled.

And as I walked down the side of the street, I knew that I had come to fruition and that I was in the right town...Canterlot...I'm very excited to know that I will be attending their high school starting tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Morning came very shortly as I fell asleep for the night. I found that little tidbit to be very ironic. I'm a cre...I, uhh, mean that I'm a...person...of the night and I highly ever sleep through the picture perfect night. The night is my dwelling; my humble abode.<p>

I walk down the side of the street and see so many happy faces. I can't stand the optimism in the majority of these peoples' faces...it drives me insane. I keep my face hidden in the hood of my black jacket, leaving only the outlines to my eyes and mouth.

That reminds me...I should describe myself to you but you'll find out in due time. Hehehe...

Finally reaching the courtyard of the school, I look up and gaze at the tall structure, telling myself that the plan is finally set to begin. I walk through the empty courtyard and slowly start climbing the stairs. Opening the door, I was greeted to an empty hall. I looked around, trying to find someone to be greeted by, finding nobody at all.

"How sad..." I sighed. "Not a single soul here..."

Just then, almost as if on cue, a tall woman with multicolored hair had walked into the main hall from one of the side halls. She noticed me from afar and called out to me, approaching me in the process.

"Hey!" She called. "You should be in class. Why aren't you there?"

I smiled, signaling and trying to trace my inner knowledge about who it was that was in front of me. I did do my "homework" and found out some of the names of the people and kids that go here. I knew that there was one girl by the name of Sunset Shimmer that went here that nearly took over the school and went mad with power. I wanted to meet her and see if I could try to get the magic she had left in her, as well as five other girls in this school.

Finally reaching the inner knowledge of this school, I pulled out two different names: Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna. Not wanting to raise any suspicion about my character, I decided to play it cool and pretend being a new student.

"Well?" The woman asked, stopping a couple of yards away from me.

"I'm a new student and I don't really know much about the school. I need to see the principal so that I may obtain a schedule. Do you know where the principal's office is?"

"Yes I do," the woman continued, "my office is right around this corner. Follow me."

"'My' office?" I asked. I put two and two together, making the assumption that the woman I was following was Principal Celestia, but I just wanted to make sure.

"I am the principal of Canterlot High School, Principal Celestia." The woman explained to me.

"Excellent..." I said under my own breath.

Principal Celestia brought me into her office and shut the door behind her. She walked around to the other side of her desk and sat down, motioning for me to sit down as well.

"Oh no," I replied, "I'm fine, honestly."

"Are you sure?" Principal Celestia asked me.

"Yes."

"Well then," Principal Celestia continued, "allow me to formally introduce you to CHS. I'm Principal Celestia and in the next office over is my younger sister, Vice Principal Luna. Now, because I have to help my younger sister with the preparations for the upcoming Spring Fling, I will give you your schedule now and have one of the students give you a tour of the school."

"Excellent." I slightly chuckled as Principal Celestia handed me my own schedule. My first class was with a teacher named Ms. Cheerilee.

"Sunset Shimmer, Rarity," Principal Celestia said over the intercom, "please report to the principal's office. Sunset Shimmer, Rarity, please report to the principal's office."

Sunset Shimmer was called down to come here? Oh how wonderful...

"These two girls will show you around the school once they arrive here, Nocturnal Nights." Principal Celestia told me.

"Thank you, Principal Celestia," I acknowledge, hearing a couple of knocks on the door behind me.

"Ah, that must be them now," Principal Celestia smiled, standing up to go open the door.

"I can't wait to meet them," I said with much interest as the door opened up to reveal Sunset Shimmer and a white girl of equal height and a very royal colored hair.

"You wanted to see us, Principal Celestia?" Sunset Shimmer asked, noticing me in a quick second.

"Yes," Principal Celestia replied, "I need you and Rarity to give Nocturnal Nights here a tour of the school while Vice Principal Luna and I continue the preparations for Friday's Spring Fling. Can you handle that for me, you two?"

"Sure, Principal Celestia," both of the girls replied at the same time.

"Then get to it." Principal Celestia stated as she left the office to go join Vice Principal Luna, wherever she was.

This left me alone with Sunset Shimmer and Rarity. I smiled falsely on my face, but smiled evilly on the inside. Step one of my plan was now put into effect now that I found Sunset Shimmer...or rather, she found me!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I stood in Principal Celestia's office, looking over towards Sunset Shimmer and her little friend with my dark eyes. I still had my hood over my entire head, shadowing nearly all of my facial features, not that that matters to anyone. I noticed that Sunset Shimmer was rubbing her arm gently before she finally broke the ice.

"Hey," she spoke, "my name is Sunset Shimmer. Welcome to CHS."

"Name's Nocturnal Nights," I replied eerily.

"And my name is Rarity," the other girl stated, "it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Charmed." I smirked, giving off an evil mood as I lightly chuckled under my own breath.

"Well," Sunset Shimmer continued, "let's get on with the tour of the school, shall we?"

"After you, Sunset Shimmer," I called.

With that being said, Sunset Shimmer and Rarity both walked out of Principal Celestia's office with me following closely behind them. The door shut behind me and the two girls took me down one of the main hallways in this pathetic little school. I followed them closely and faked being interested in this school. After all, I only had to get close to Sunset Shimmer in order for my plan to begin.

What exactly is my plan, you ask? Why should I tell you!? A good villain never reveals his plan until it's been completed. Ever notice how things always go wrong for the villain when they prematurely explain their plans? That's why they're all mediocre villains! I'm a tedious villain, so shut up!

The tour, as pointless as it was for me, was a great way to see just exactly what Sunset Shimmer and her attitude is like. She was a bit laid back, in my perspective, but she also seemed to have a somewhat fiery personality.

"Over there's the computer lab," Sunset Shimmer explained as we continued walking.

"And the artistic center," Rarity added.

"You mean the music room, Rarity?" asked Sunset Shimmer.

"You call it whatever you like, dear," Rarity answered, "but music is the art of sound, and deserves such recognition."

_Oh, shut up... _I told myself.

"In any case," Sunset Shimmer smiled, turning to me, stopping to try and get a definite vision of my face, which still had a shadow casted over it, "why not let down your hood, Nocturnal?"

"I'd rather not." I boldly answered.

"But we don't know what you look like, darling," Rarity responded.

"Yes you do," I replied, holding out my arms all the way, "this is what I look like."

"I meant you face, dear," said Rarity.

"That's okay," I defended, "I'm a bit cold, to be honest."

"But it's almost eighty degrees today," Sunset Shimmer told me.

"I get cold very easily." I replied, opening my eyes and showing off a white light from them.

"I...In that case, I suppose..." Sunset Shimmer said, looking over to Rarity with a perplexed look notched upon her face.

"Shall we continue with the tour?" I eagerly spoke. "I'm very intrigued by CHS."

"O...Okay." The two girls answered at the same time.

Okay. It's about time you all had some information on me. No specific details, just a little, bold fact about yours truly. I am cold blooded. I get cold very easily. Don't like that? Well too bad, so sad, suck it up, because that is how I am.

The tour took me to very interesting places. One place that stuck to me was a slightly dark hallway that appeared to have a storage room all the way at the end of it. That room could be useful to me later on...hmm...

"And that pretty much ends the tour, Nocturnal." Sunset Shimmer said.

"Very good." I spoke.

"Come along," Rarity chimed, "let's all go to the cafeteria together. Lunch period will begin in about five minutes."

"That sounds like a good idea, Rarity," Sunset Shimmer said, "you should meet the rest of our friends, Nocturnal."

"Very well, then," I spoke, following the two girls to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was filled with chatty students, most of which were with friends, blended together as one...*sigh*...how pathetic...

"This way, Nocturnal," Sunset Shimmer told me, pulling me one way, almost making my hood come flying off of my head. I grabbed the top of my hood at the last second and held it down so that my face would not be seen by the other kids.

"Here we are, darling," Rarity said, standing in front of one table that had four other kids seated at it.

"Hey, Rarity," A pale girl with pink hair quietly spoke.

"Hiya, Sunset Shimmer!" An ambitious girl with pink hair shouted.

"Hey, everyone," the two girls simultaneously spoke.

"Who's the new guy?" A southern-sounding girl asked.

"This here is Nocturnal Nights," Rarity answered.

"He's a new student here at CHS." added Sunset Shimmer.

"Howdy, Nocturnal Nights," the southern girl said, "Ah'm Applejack."

I opened my eyes to reveal the white light from them, acknowledging her. "Hi."

"That there is Pinkie Pie," Sunset Shimmer told me, pointing to the ambitious, pink-haired girl, "this is Fluttershy," she pointed to the pale girl with pink hair, "you've met Applejack," she pointed to the southern girl, "and that there is Rainbow Dash," she pointed to a girl with rainbow colored hair. This girl seemed to be disinterested in what was happening now as she was tossing a soccer ball back and forth between her hands. I decided to act on that.

"You play?" I eerily spoke.

"She does more than just play." the ambitious, pink-haired girl replied.

"She's the best in the whole school!" the southern girl added.

"I'd doubt that." I choppily answered.

"Oh yeah?" The rainbow-haired girl finally spoke. "Cause I think you're nothing and you can't beat me!"

"I'd beat you, hands down." I challenged.

"Prove it then!" Rainbow Dash smirked.

"After you, kid." I evilly answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You ready, kid?" Rainbow Dash asked.

I stood silent and stared at her with my white eyes glowing brightly. I smirked evilly at her and saw her throw the ball down on the ground.

"Well, ready or not," she continued, "here's what we're doing. We're gonna play a little game of one-on-one. When I win, you will know for sure that I am the best. Everyone else knows that I'm the best because I'm awesome!"

"When _you_ win?" I laughed.

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash replied, shoving me a bit, "when _I _win."

"Whatever..." I boldly answered back.

"First to five goals wins!" Rainbow Dash said, volleying the ball and kicking it to my goal, only for me to stop it with my right foot and kick it into her goal.

"One, nothing, kid," I smirked, standing still while Rainbow Dash went to go get the ball from her goal.

As I waited, I looked over towards the other five, who had followed both Rainbow Dash and myself out to the soccer field outside the school. Each of the five, with the exception of the pink-haired, optimistic girl, showed signs of shock that I was able to score one goal on Rainbow Dash so quickly. It was quite easy, but that's just me.

"You got lucky, kid," Rainbow Dash claimed, dropping the ball in front of her.

"Name's Nocturnal, kid," I heavily answered back, "and I did not get lucky, rather, _you _got lucky I didn't score any quicker."

"Yeah, yeah," Rainbow Dash scoffed, "enjoy your one, 'cause that's all you're gonna get."

Just then, Rainbow Dash ran off, dribbling the ball away towards my goal. I ran after her, managing to catch up rather quickly, ultimately passing her and standing in front of my goal. She got just outside the eighteen yard box and stopped.

"Fast," she told me, "but you can't stop me!" She then kicked the ball.

I smirked evilly, standing still until the very last second. At the last moment, I reached out and grabbed the ball with one hand, stopping it from entering my own goal. I looked at Rainbow Dash while holding the ball and chuckled.

"Too slow, my dear," I menacingly spoke, dropping the ball and kicking it with the utmost of accuracy to her goal, scoring rather easily. "Two, nothing, kid."

"How are you-"

"Top ranked back home, sweetheart." I replied, cutting off Rainbow Dash and her question.

"You say that now," Rainbow Dash called back, going to get the ball from the other end of the field while I slowly followed her back to half-field, "but I'll still win!"

"Keep saying that, kid!" I called back, standing firmly still at half-field.

A couple of seconds more went by before Rainbow Dash came back to half-field, dropping the ball by her feet. I smirked, looking first at the ball, then at her.

"Wanna quit?" she asked me.

"Funny," I chuckled menacingly, "I was about to ask you the same question."

"I'll never quit," Rainbow Dash answered, kicking and lobbing the ball towards my goal while I continued looking at her, "because I know that I'll win!"

Upon hearing a bounce, I started jogging backwards, continuing to smirk at Rainbow Dash and look at her. I kept the hood up and over my head, eyes were flashing white as each step pounded the ground. Based off of the bounce I heard the ball take, I knew that there was a backspin on the ball, so I caught up to it fairly quickly and stopped it from traveling and touching the firm netting in the back of my goal.

"Oh, come on!" Rainbow Dash screamed, running over to me as fast as she could.

I laughed, turned around, and began volleying the ball. Once it was at a reasonable distance off of the ground, I kicked it with just enough force and made it travel backwards, or rather, forwards towards Rainbow Dash's net.

"Fetch, Dash!" I shouted, turning back around to watch Rainbow Dash watch the ball soar through the air. She ran after the ball, but it was no use as it slowly rolled into the goal and brushed the net just as she got there.

"Just quit now," I called over to her, resetting back at half-field, "and you won't have to get shut out!"

"I never quit!" Rainbow Dash replied, running back to half-field and setting the ball on the ground.

"To each their own, I guess..." I spoke, stealing the ball and dribbling around her, traveling to the corner of the field with Rainbow Dash coming up behind me.

"Nowhere to go now, kid!" She told me.

"Oh yeah?" I smirked, volleying the ball above our heads, turning, and curving it into the back of the neck. "That's four, nothing, Dash."

"Time to make things interesting!" She said, pulling the ball out of the net and sprinting towards my net.

I sighed, giving chase to Rainbow Dash and the ball. I caught up to her fairly easily and stole the ball from her with ease as well. Kicking it back to her net, I scored from half-field and ended the game, winning without a doubt.

"That's game, Dash!" I spoke, putting my hands back into my pockets and flashing my eyes at her.

The other girls soon followed us onto the field and formed a semi-circle around Rainbow Dash. I continued smirking and flashing my eyes, until I decided to stop them based off of the eerily awkward silence.

"Yes, everyone?" I smirked.

"How did you do that?" Sunset Shimmer asked with shock in her voice.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" I chuckled.

"How did you beat Rainbow Dash that easily?" Rarity inputted.

"That's for me to know," I laughed, turning and walking away, "and for you to never find out."

With that said, I walked back into the school and to my next class, leaving the five girls all to themselves to bask in the glorious defeat of supposedly the greatest athlete in Canterlot High School.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~Meawhile, out on the soccer field...~

"Ugh!" Rainbow Dash grunted. "I _hate_ losing!"

"How did he do that...?" Fluttershy asked.

"You got me," Sunset Shimmer responded, "but did anyone else notice something...off...about him while they were playing?"

"Why whatever do you mean, darling?" Rarity spoke.

"Don't you think that Nocturnal was a bit odd while they were playing?" Sunset Shimmer explained. "I mean, the way his eyes glew with every step he took as well as his very precise accuracy?"

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash nodded, "and he also had a very cold personality while I was around him. Almost as if he was cold blooded or taking away the heat around himself."

"How's that even possible, Rainbow?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know, AJ," Rainbow Dash replied, "but that's just what it felt like around him."

"Yeah," Sunset Shimmer quietly spoke, "come to think of it, it did get a bit colder when Rarity and I gave him the tour of the school earlier. Then he got a bit far from us and it went back to normal." She turned to Rarity. "Did you feel the same thing, Rarity?"

"Most certainly," Rarity answered, "but I didn't say anything because I thought the school's air conditioner had turned on." She began rubbing her chin slightly, remembering the events that occurred during the brief moment that Nocturnal was distanced from her. "Although, now that I think about it a little bit more, I did feel much warmer when we were separated from him."

"Could he be the one responsible for stealing the heat around us?" Pinkie Pie wondered.

"I don't know," Sunset Shimmer answered, "but I want to find that out and why he doesn't take off his hood."

"Not to mention his glowing eyes," Rainbow Dash added.

"That too," Sunset Shimmer continued, "something isn't right with him, and the last thing we need is for CHS to be the target of dark magic...again."

"What is it with this school and it being targeted for dark magic?" Pinkie Pie asked, although she gave more of a laugh than a serious question.

"I don't know," Sunset Shimmer replied, looking back into the clouds. _But none of this probably would have happened if I didn't bring Twilight's crown here in the first place..._ She sighed slightly, then glanced back at her friends, the only people that accepted her for what she truly was and the only people throughout the entire school who didn't hate her and hold her hostage against her own actions at the Fall Formal last year.

"Something bothering you, dear?" Rarity asked, noticing a slight change in Sunset Shimmer's mood.

Sunset Shimmer sighed. "It's just that...well none of this would have happened if I never brought Princess Twilight's crown here in the first place. I feel that I set off an unfortunate chain reaction all because I brought her crown her."

"That may be so, dear," Rarity spoke softly, placing a hand on Sunset Shimmer's shoulder.

"But if you didn't do that in the first place," Rainbow Dash said.

"We probably wouldn't be here today." Fluttershy smiled.

"Which probably means that the school would still be divided." Pinkie Pie continued.

"An' we woul'n't be friends like we are now!" Applejack finished.

Sunset Shimmer smiled lightly. "And we wouldn't have met Twilight either."

"But you haven't met me yet!" A familiar voice called from behind the six girls.

"What?" called Pinkie Pie, turning around, as the other five did too, to see a girl of equal height with messy hair and glasses standing about ten feet from where the six were currently positioned.

"Twilight!" The six girls spoke together, approaching her as they normally did.

This person swooped away and dodged contact with the six girls. "How do you know my name?"

"What?" Sunset Shimmer called. "Aren't you Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Friendship?" She noticed that this person was carrying a little pup that looked almost the same as Spike. "And isn't that your best friend and assistant Spike?"

This person looked at Sunset Shimmer as if she had grew a second head just now. "I am Twilight Sparkle, but how can anyone like me be a Princess." She spun around, revealing a lab coat as well as her messy hair, which was put in a bun right now.

Sunset Shimmer took a closer look at the Twilight that was standing before them and made some comparisons between her and the Twilight they knew. Remembering back to when she met her human self, which she convinced to go someplace else, she almost knew just then that this was this world's Twilight Sparkle.

"...and your hair, darling," Rarity continued as Sunset Shimmer finally tuned in to what was going on throughout her surroundings, "what is-"

"Wait, Rarity," Sunset called, holding up her arm in front of Rarity, whom had begun approaching Twilight a bit further, "I don't think she is the Twilight we know."

"Why, whatever do you mean?"

Sunset Shimmer sighed just a bit more and explained her theory to Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy. It might have sounded farfetched, but it was the most logical theory she could possibly think of.

"When I originally came here so many years ago," Sunset Shimmer began, exchanging looks between all five girls, "I ran into my human self. Not knowing how people would suddenly react if they saw two of me now, I managed to convince her to go someplace else and took her spot and then...did what I did. I ran into my human self and I originally came from an entirely different place." She then turned to Twilight. "So when Twilight followed me when I stole her crown, we never saw her human self because I guess Twilight and Princess Celestia were located in two different towns back in Equestria while Twilight was focusing on her studies. Princess Celestia was probably in Canterlot, much like how Principal Celestia is associated with Canterlot High, and Twilight probably was elsewhere."

"What exactly are you saying?" An impatient Rainbow Dash asked.

"What I'm saying is that this must be the human world's Twilight," Sunset Shimmer answered, turning to face her, "which explains why we know her, but she doesn't know us."

"Ohhh," the five girls silmultaneously replied.

"'Other world'?" Twilight questioned. "That's scientifically impossible. Traveling to another world in an entirely different dimension breaks numerous amounts of scientific laws."

"But it makes the most sense, Twilight," Sunset Shimmer defended herself, "how do you explain us knowing so much about you, but you never even seeing us even once?"

"Stalking." Twilight boldly replied.

"How could we stalk you if we don't know where you live?" Sunset Shimmer questioned.

"You hired someone to stalk me and he told you every bit of information but my address." Twilight responded.

"But we would've needed your address in order to send them to your home to stalk you." Sunset Shimmer continued.

"But he could have seen me on the streets and started following me that way." Twilight answered. "Any more preposterous questions?"

"Ugh..." groaned Sunset Shimmer, "I guess the only way we can convince you that it is true is if we get her here ourselves."

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy squeaked.

"I mean," Sunset Shimmer answered, turning to the five girls, "we have to get Twilight to come back here."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~Meanwhile, in Ponyville, Equestria...~

It was a beautiful day in Ponyville today. The sky was crystal blue, the luscious grass was a deep, beautiful green color, and the temperature today was just sheer perfection. It wasn't too hot, but it also wasn't too cold; it was a perfect, comfortable day today.

Over one of the larger hills in Ponyville is a very tall, very bright, incredible crystallized castle. This castle, one year ago, was not where it currently is. In its place was a large tree that housed one specific unicorn-turned-alicorn. However, one specific battle that will be written down in the history of Equestria that will always prove that friendship will prevail had resulted in the destruction of this oak tree. Not too long after that, this large castle sprouted from a little tiny chest that planted itself where the original oak tree once stood. This castle belongs to the one and only Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship.

Currently, because of the perfect weather outside, courtesy of the pegasi of Ponyville, Princess Twilight Sparkle and her faithful and number one assistant, Spike, was outdoors and taking a stroll through and around the streets of Ponyville, running a few errands along the way. She had a saddlebag attached to her back and had a few necessities inside the bag as well. Spike, walking along side his closest and dearest friend, had in his grasp a small cup, which was filled with most beautiful gems your eyes would ever see. Were they for spending or for idolizing? No, not for Spike, at least. These gems were Spike's to eat, as dragons tend to do. Twilight occasionally looked over to her greatest friend (and first one, mind you) and smiled at him before finally asking him if he was enjoying his precious gems.

"Oh, I'm enjoying them and then some!" Spike replied, munching on a larger, emerald colored gem.

"I'm glad to hear that, Spike," Twilight smiled in response, showing off her gleaming white teeth.

"How about you, Twilight?" Spike asked, swallowing the large emerald gem.

"What about me, Spike?"

"Are you enjoying this excellent day, Princess?" Spike smirked. He knew that Twilight wasn't comfortable quite just yet being referred to simply as "Princess," so he liked teasing her about it, but it was all for good fun. Spike never meant any disrespect towards Twilight because she was his greatest friend and seemingly his only family.

"Yes, Spike," Twilight nodded, "I am. This day has been long overdue, considering all the rain we received within the last week. It is quite a shame that Rainbow Dash went on vacation and the weather patrol didn't know if there was supposed to be rain or not...those new recruits surely have a lot to learn before they are ready to handle the weather of an entire town."

"Yeah," agreed Spike, "Rainbow Dash was not a happy camper when she came back to find out that we hadn't had a single rainy day since she left."

"Exactly," chuckled Twilight, "and she wasn't one who accepted conversations at that point."

Spike nodded.

"But," continued Twilight, "that's all behind us now and now we can once again enjoy the luxury of Princess Celestia's warm sun."

"You can say that again," Spike smiled, looking into the sky and towards the sun.

"I wish I could stay out here and lay on the grass, having no worries or duties calling me," Twilight sighed, "but I have to get back to the castle now. If you want, Spike, you can continue walking around town or you can come with me. It's up to you."

Spike thought about the choice for a while, but opted to accompany Twilight back to the castle. Spike would have loved to continue his stroll through Ponyville, but decided to go with Twilight because he knew that she would need some of his help, so it was best to accompany her with her royal duties rather than having her deal with them on her own.

"I think I'll go with you back to the castle, Twilight." Spike smiled, hugging her left front hoof in the process.

"Thanks, Spike," Twilight replied, lowering her neck and wrapping it around Spike as she hugged him back.

"Anytime, Twilight," answered Spike.

The two removed themselves and started making their way back towards the castle. It was a bit of a long walk back, but it allowed for more time to enjoy the nice breeze and picture perfect day before they went back inside and could only take in the picture of the perfect day and not experience it.

The crystal castle was beautiful and luxurious on the outside, and the same could be said about the inside of the castle. Like the oak tree was to Twilight, housing her, her books, and her greatest friend, this castle delivered the same, and then some, but to Twilight, the oak tree and this castle were two different places. She did miss her original home inside the oak tree, but this new home inside the castle was just as good for her as the oak tree once was. What really hurt Twilight were the memories that once was inside the oak tree could no longer be relived with the tree having been destroyed. Not only that, but the original books that were inside the oak tree had been burned, some more than others, but none of which could be read again. This severely hit Twilight in the heart and made her feel very sad as she would sometimes mourn over the loss of her old home. She was very grateful for what she has earned in her life, but her original home in Ponyville was something that could never be replaced to her.

As Twilight began walking up to the large, double-wide doors to the castle, she noticed Rarity coming out of it, holding a familiar book with her magic aura. Twilight noticed the book and glanced over towards Rarity.

"Good afternoon, Rarity," Twilight acknowledge, "beautiful day, wouldn't you say?"

"Oh, most certainly, Twilight," Rarity replied, "it is a day that has been long overdue to us."

"Why do you have that book with you?" Twilight questioned, motioning towards the book that was in Rarity's grasp.

"I thought that you would like to see what Sunset Shimmer has written to you." Rarity answered, giving the book to Twilight and releasing her grip on it in favor of Twilight's.

Twilight overtook control of the book and opened up to the next-to-last page that had written text on it.

"Dear Twilight," Twilight recited, "we're so sorry to intrude on you shortly after what had happened, but we need your help yet again. There is a new student again here at CHS and he is acting a bit differently towards others, having a weird personality. He isn't like the Sirens before, but we do not want to take any chances this time around. If it is possible, could you return back to us and help us out again? Your friend, Sunset Shimmer."

"Sounds like they need your help again, Twilight," Spike noted.

"Are you going to help them?" Rarity asked.

"It would probably be the best to help them out," Twilight answered, "like Sunset Shimmer said, I don't want to take any chances with this new student if he has a different personality compared to the other students." She turned to Spike. "C'mon, Spike," she told him, "let's go. Hopefully it is a quicker task this time around than the previous times."

"Glad to come along!" Spike chimed as he, Twilight, and Rarity went back inside the castle.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Are you absolutely sure you should go back to them, Twilight?" Rarity asked while the trio of friends were making their way to where the portal was kept inside the castle.

"More than sure," Twilight replied, in a hurry so that she wouldn't have to be in the other world for too long, "I don't want to take any chances with that school always being the target for dark magic."

"Plus you get to see your other friends," chimed Spike, "right, Twilight?"

"That also has a little bit to do with it, yes," Twilight admitted.

The three friends entered into the room where the portal to Canterlot High School was kept. Originally kept inside the throne room, the portal was moved inside the library for better keeping and for there being more space available. Now, Twilight was well aware that the library was a public place inside the castle, primarily because Ponyville's library was originally the Golden Oaks Library. However, due to Lord Tirek destroying the library during his battle with the all-powerful Princess of Friendship, Ponyville was left without a library. Twilight took it upon herself to dedicate one section of the castle to the public as a replacement library and did just that. However, inside the library, there was a room that only Twilight could unlock, using a special spell that she shared with nopony else. Inside that locked room is the portal and it is still active, so anypony or anybody could trot or walk through it as their hearts pleased.

"Come along, Spike," Twilight called, entering into the library as her faithful assistant and Rarity followed in as well. Twilight turned towards Rarity. "I'll be gone for a few hours. Please look after the castle for me."

"Of course, darling," Rarity obliged.

Twilight smiled in response. "Thank you. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Rarity nodded, then watched both Spike and Twilight walk away and into the forbidden room.

"Why is that school always being targeted for dark magic, Twi?" Spike wondered as they entered the forbidden room.

"I don't know, Spike," Twilight replied, shutting the door behind them and locking it as well, "but I'd like to get this all sorted out as quickly as possible." She turned to Spike. "Are you ready?"

"Ready!" Spike smiled in response.

"Then let's go!" Twilight added, running into the portal just after Spike ran in, thus sending them to the alternate realm that inhabited Sunset Shimmer and the others.

* * *

><p>~Back at Canterlot High School, in the courtyard...~<p>

"I highly doubt that the two...things...you're talking about will appear through the marble structure on this statue." Twilight told the others.

"Oh, but it's true!" Fluttershy quietly replied.

"I know it may seem crazy," Sunset Shimmer told Twilight, "but this is the entrance both myself and Twilight took-"

"The creature, you mean," interrupted Twilight.

"Myself and Twilight, thank you," Sunset Shimmer boldly answered.

"Correction," Twilight spoke, "it cannot possibly be me because-"

"I'm not saying it was you," Sunset Shimmer cut off.

"Yes you are," Twilight shot back, "you just said 'myself and Twilight,' signaling that you were with me, which is impossible since-"

"Another Twilight!" shouted Sunset Shimmer.

"Girls!" Rarity yelled, causing everyone to look over to her. "This is no way two friends should be talking to each other."

"I'm with Rarity on this one," added Fluttershy, "arguing gets us nowhere..."

"Exactly!" Rarity agreed.

Sunset Shimmer looked down with shame as she let her older self get the better of her. She looked back at Rarity and Fluttershy, then looked back at this world's Twilight Sparkle.

"I'm sorry I was being rude to you, Twilight," Sunset Shimmer apologized, "I don't know what came over me."

"Understood," Twilight replied, "and I accept your apology."

Sunset Shimmer wasn't too sure if Twilight was being sarcastic or not, but was cut off by a body falling behind her before she could answer back. The body that fell behind Twilight was none other than the Equestrian version of Twilight Sparkle - Princess Twilight Sparkle.

"Twilight!" the group cheerfully acknowledged.

"Hello, everypony..." the Princess smiled.

Behind Twilight was the Equestrian version of Spike and although he wasn't through the portal fully at the moment Twilight spoke to her friends, he managed to hear her answer. Deciding to have a little fun, Spike playfully corrected the Princess of Friendship.

"I think you mean 'everybody'." Spike chuckled.

Twilight petted Spike on his head and stood up on her feet. Her friends surrounded her and gave her a group hug, keeping human Twilight out of Equestrian Twilight's vision.

"So," Princess Twilight spoke as soon as her friends pulled themselves back from her, "describe exactly how this new student is and acts like to me."

"But before you begin," Spike called, noticing human Twilight segregated from the group, as well as the other Spike, "who are you?"

The group looked back over towards human Twilight and cleared a pathway so that human Twilight and Equestrian Twilight could see each other for the first time. Both Twilights' jaws dropped. They approached each other, then studied the other Twilight fully, from what they were wearing, to their hairstyle, and from their height, to their dogs (or, in Equestrian Twilight's case, her dragon-turned-dog).

"How are you-?" Both Twilight's spoke. "But-? Your hair-? Spike? You're me!"

"That's another reason why we asked ya here, Twilight," Applejack admitted.

Equestrian Twilight looked over towards Sunset Shimmer. "There's another me!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah," Sunset Shimmer smirked, "we know."

"Was there another you when you came here?" Equestrian Twilight wondered.

"There was, Twilight," Sunset Shimmer answered, "do you want to know what happened to her?"

"If you don't mind explaining to me," Equestrian Twilight blushed slightly.

"Not at all," Sunset Shimmer smiled back, "When I came here way back when, I came through the portal and was immediately face-to-face with human Sunset Shimmer and convinced her to leave elsewhere. She still exists in this world, but where she is exactly is what I'm not too sure of."

"So you live alongside human Sunset Shimmer to an extent, correct?"

"Exactly, Twilight," Sunset Shimmer confirmed.

Equestrian Twilight looked back at human Twilight and approached her. Kindly introducing herself, Twilight made sure to make a friend with none other than herself!

"Hi there," Equestrian Twilight began.

"Greetings," human Twilight responded.

"I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle," Equestrian Twilight continued, "I'm a pony Princess back in Equestria, where both Sunset Shimmer and I originate from."

"I'm Twilight Sparkle," human Twilight added, "a science-dweller that lives in the city along with my pet dog, Spike." Human Twilight pointed towards Spike, who happily barked and smiled at Equestrian Twilight.

"And this is Spike," Equestrian Twilight replied, pointing towards her Spike, "my number one assistant and best friend."

"Hiya, Twilight." Spike greeted himself.

"A talking dog..." human Twilight contemplated. "Scientifically impossible, but I can let this slide if you both are from another world." She turned to Equestrian Twilight. "You said you were a pony Princess, correct?"

"That's right," Equestrian Twilight answered.

"If you are a pony Princess," human Twilight continued, turning towards Equestrian Spike, "odds are that you are not a pony where you come from."

"Nope," Spike replied, "I'm a ferocious, fire-breathing dragon!"

"Ferocious, you say?" human Twilight said, cocking one of her eyebrows.

"Technically, he's still a baby dragon," Equestrian Twilight told human Twilight, "so, where we come from, he's actually smaller than everyone else."

"But I'll grow up to be bigger than everyone else eventually, Twilight," Spike spoke, smiling in the process.

"As dragons tend to do," human Twilight boldly answered.

"Uh, Twilight?" Applejack cut in.

"Yes?" replied the two Twilights.

"Hate to cut into your gettin'-ta-know-each-other thing," continued Applejack, "but we got a problem, remember?"

"Right," Equestrian Twilight responded.

"What's the problem?" human Twilight added.

"Who wants to be the one to explain it all?" Applejack asked, turning to the remaining five friends that were crowded in a semi-circle, facing the two Twilights.

"I'll do it," Sunset Shimmer spoke, turning towards the two Twilights, "where do you want me to begin?"

"Begin from the beginning." both Twilights simultaneously answered.

Sunset Shimmer smirked a bit, finding the simultaneous answering to be a bit amusing. "Then you'll be in for a long story."

"Okay." the Twilights replied, prepared to listen in to the entire story.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So," began Sunset Shimmer, "Nocturnal Nights, the new student here at CHS, is a little weird, comparing him to the other students."

"He constantly wears that dreaded hood of his on that abominable sweater of his." Rarity spoke.

"His eyes glow white with every step he takes," Rainbow Dash added.

"Well," intruded Sunset Shimmer, "I wouldn't say with every step...his eyes never glowed while Rarity and I gave him the tour of the school."

"Fine," Rainbow Dash heeded, "with every competitive step he takes."

"And he also seems to steal the heat away from his surroundings," Fluttershy said.

"Steals the heat?" Equestrian Twilight repeated.

Fluttershy nodded. "He makes things colder around himself."

Equestrian Twilight began thinking of the options that Nocturnal Nights could be. "Hmm...if his eyes glow sometimes, he steals heat from his surroundings, and he hides his face behind the hood of his sweater..."

"What do you think, Twilight?" Sunset Shimmer asked. "Any clue as to what we're dealing with here?"

"I think I know," Equestrian Twilight continued, "but I want to be sure myself before I confirm if he is one of them or not."

"One of what?" Applejack questioned.

"I believe that Nocturnal Nights is a windigo." answered Equestrian Twilight.

"A windigo?" Everyone simultaneously spoke.

"Isn't a windigo a creature that feeds off of the hate of others, Twilight?" asked Sunset Shimmer.

Equestrian Twilight nodded. "Not only that, Sunset Shimmer, but the more hate windigos feel, the colder things become...but...it's strange..."

"What's strange?" human Twilight scoffed.

"Back where I come from," Equestrian Twilight explained, "windigos haven't shown themselves for a long, long time."

"If I remember correctly," Sunset Shimmer slowly added, drawing the attentions of everyone else, "it was when Equestria was founded that windigos were defeated, right?"

"Exactly," Equestrian Twilight confirmed, "the three pony tribes - the Earth ponies, the unicorns, and the Pegasus ponies - all united into one group, founding Equestria together as one. It was when the three tribes set out on their own to find new land for themselves that the windigos first showed themselves, although they did play a part in driving away all three tribes, causing them all to bicker and fight with each other."

"I don't think I like this story very much..." Fluttershy quivered.

"It was when the three tribe leaders - Commander Hurricane, Princess Platinum, and Chancellor Puddinghead - and their right-hoof ponies - Private Pansy, Clover the Clever, and Smart Cookie - were trapped in a cave and when the three leaders were frozen did the three right-hoof ponies decide to come together and unite as one pony together. That is when the windigos were defeated in Equestria." Equestrian Twilight finished.

"If that's the case," Sunset Shimmer said, "why is one windigo showing themselves now? They were defeated thousands of years ago...why show up now and how did one get here?"

"I don't know," Equestrian Twilight sighed, "but that's something that will have to wait. Because sirens and windigos deal with negative emotions and both get stronger the worse things become, it's better to deal with Nocturnal Nights now rather than dealing with him later and answering those unanswered questions now."

"Right," the others agreed.

"Do you know where he is right now?" Equestrian Twilight asked.

"He went inside earlier," Sunset Shimmer answered, "but I think I know where he is right now."

"Let's go then," Applejack encouraged.

"Lead the way, Sunset Shimmer," Equestrian Twilight spoke, following Sunset Shimmer back inside the school.

The others all followed Sunset Shimmer and Equestrian Twilight, with the exception of human Twilight and Spike the dog. Human Twilight approached the portal that Equestrian Twilight came through and began studying it. Spike was barking at Twilight, but Twilight ignored it.

"I know, Spike," she answered the dog, "the reason for us coming here was the unusual events happening at this school but," she paused as she rested her hand on the portal, which phased through and now showed a hoof instead of her right hand, "this portal is something else. I want to study it in full and see where it leads to, rather than starting my search of the school right now. If the events that happen in this school are linked to this portal, then my research with this portal could help me out in determining why this school is the target of dark magic."

"Ruff, ruff!" agreed Spike.

Twilight smiled. "Shall we go through then?"

Spike was way ahead of her and had already run through the portal into Equestria. Twilight took a look back at the school before joining her faithful companion through the portal into Equestria as well. She began to feel some odd changes begin on her body and started taking mental notes of them. She said no word as she was released on the other side of the portal, body changed and everything.

"Well I'll-whoa-whaa!"

Twilight felt her body was a lot more top heavy than what it was back in the human world. Looking around, she noticed that her body had completely changed and was reminiscent of a unicorn's body. She glanced over towards Spike and noticed that his body had completely changed as well, reminiscent to the body of a small dragon.

"What is going on...?" Twilight asked herself, noticing that she was in an empty room with no windows.

She turned back at the portal and noticed that it was visualized as a faint mirror now. Approaching it very slowly, getting accustomed to walking on fours instead of on twos now, she noticed that she now had a horn and began touching it.

"Is...is that...me...?" Twilight questioned, checking out every single feature her new body now had. "I've been transformed into a...into a unicorn...?"

"Ruff, ruff!" Spike smiled, laying down right next to Twilight's left-front hoof.

"Now," Twilight continued, staring directly at herself, "this is where the research begins..."

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile, back in the human world...~<p>

"If I'm right," Sunset Shimmer began, "and it sounds like I am, he should be in here..."

"Figures," Applejack scoffed, "the cafeteria..."

"Everything bad likes to start in here..." added Fluttershy.

"Sounds like a mess in there," Pinkie Pie said.

"Sounds like he beat us to here." Twilight spoke.

"How bad is it in there?" Sunset Shimmer wondered, pushing open the doors to the cafeteria, revealing that the majority of the students - if not, all of them - were arguing and bickering with each other, much like how they were when the sirens casted their spell on them all.

"Seems like the sirens are also under his effect as well," Rarity pointed out, pointing over towards Adagio, Aria, and Sonata.

"What!?" Twilight shouted. "They're still attending this school!?"

"Well like you said Twilight," Sunset Shimmer said, "without those three gems, they are only just harmless, teenage girls. Seeing that, Principal Celestia allowed them to continue attending CHS."

"How odd..." Twilight simmered.

"That's what I said!" Pinkie Pie smiled.

Twilight turned towards the sirens and then noticed something else. "I don't think they're under the control of Nocturnal..."

"What makes you say that, Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well," Twilight continued, pointing towards them once more, "they've just stopped...while everyone else is still going."

"Could it be that the sirens and windigo magic have no effect on the other?" Sunset Shimmer wondered.

"I don't know," Twilight answered, "but it's best to stop this arguing now before it gets even colder in here."

"I noticed that, too," Rarity spoke up, "the very moment Sunset Shimmer opened up the door, I felt a harsh and unforgiving swarm of cold air hit me, messing up my hair a little..."

"If the arguing gets any worse," Twilight continued, "there is a possibility that everyone may freeze in their spots..."

"And if they freeze..." Sunset Shimmer added, stopping and thinking about the consequences, but not verbally speaking them.

"We need to fix this now and stop Nocturnal Nights." Twilight boldly stated.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"So...what exactly is your plan to defeat Nocturnal Nights, Twilight?" Spike asked.

"I'm not sure yet, Spike," Twilight admitted, looking towards her friends for some assistance, "but I'm sure my friends can help me out in coming up with a plan."

"Of course, Twilight," they all replied seemingly simultaneously.

Twilight smiled, walking along with her friends as they began deriving a plan together.

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile, in Equestria~<p>

"What am I?" Twilight asked herself.

Spike barked in response while Twilight started getting accustomed to walking on all four legs instead of on her two feet. It was a lot harder and weirder than normal, but eventually, Twilight got used to it. She compared walking on four hooves to crawling back in the human world. As for her horn, Twilight began feeling it all around with her left front hoof.

"What is this supposed to do...?" She asked nobody in particular while she continued feeling it all around.

Suddenly, a knock came at the lone door behind Twilight. Starlted, Twilight turned around and remained silent, waiting for something to happen. The knock came again, followed by a voice.

"Twilight, darling," the voice called, "are you alright in there?"

Still stunned, Twilight answered back without warning.

"I'm fine!" Twilight called, followed by Spike's barking.

"Is there a dog in there with you?" The voice continued.

"Umm..." Twilight looked down at Spike. She knew he was a dog, but here he was a dragon. Without looking up, she softly answered the voice. "Sort of..."

"How about my little Spikey-Wikey?" The voice asked. "Is he okay?"

"Spike's fine." Twilight replied.

"Are you coming out, Twilight?" The voice asked. "It would be a lot better to converse without a door blocking our voices."

"Yes." Twilight boldly responded.

"Okay," the voice cheerfully stated, "so open the door."

_Why can't you do that...?_ Twilight thought to herself, approaching the door, only to find that there was no doorknob on this door. In the middle of the door, however, was a little hole that appeared to be the exact width of the horn that was upon her head. _Could I put that in there...?_

Performing against her own speculations, Twilight fit her horn through the little hole, managing to open the door fully, revealing the owner of the voice who was speaking to her a bit earlier. Looking around, Twilight started taking in her surroundings. The owner of the voice - a white unicorn with a royal purple mane and tail and three sky blue colored diamonds on her backside - looked back at Twilight with a perplexed face.

"Twilight," she spoke, "what happened to your wings?"

"What are you talking about?" Twilight asked.

"Dear," continued the unicorn, "you had wings when you went into the portal. Where did they go? What happened to them?"

"I don't have a clue as to what you're talking about." Twilight stated. Spike barked in agreement.

The unicorn jumped slightly at the sound of the dog-turned-dragon and his barking. Looking at Spike, she addressed Twilight.

"You aren't Twilight...aren't you?"

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile, back in the human world...~<p>

The bickering that was going within the cafeteria had escalated dramatically since Twilight and the others left to go find Nocturnal. The sirens were still in their seats, trying to feed off the negative energy, but had little luck in doing so.

"I don't get it..." Aria spoke. "We feed off of this. Why isn't our power coming back to us!?"

Adagio cocked an eyebrow at Aria and pointed to her chest where a dazzling ruby relic used to be positioned. Ever since the final battle between the Rainbooms and the Dazzlings that destroyed the relic that all three sirens used to consume negative energy and exert it, the trio of villains have never been the same, especially with the students at Canterlot High. Aria felt her chest, trying to look for the ruby relic, eventually giving up after unsuccessfully locating it.

"Answer your question?" Adagio questioned.

Aria simply nodded, slowly. The three sirens looked over and all around the cafeteria, envying the negative energy that they could not take in.

"At least we have each other..." Sonata smiled, getting blank expressions from both Aria and Adagio.

Expecting Aria to say something to put down Sonata, Adagio said nothing and simply waited for her witty comment, but nothing was said. Adagio felt the mutual respect Aria had for Sonata and knew that Sonata was right. She wasn't the brightest of stars, but Sonata would speak some words of wisdom from time to time. Smiling, Adagio and Aria both agreed with Sonata. It could definitely be worse for them and they were even considered lucky to be welcomed back in Canterlot High.

"You know, you're right, Sonata..." Aria said, looking down out of shame.

"Interesting how you would say that." a deep voice chuckled.

The three sirens looked towards the end of the table and saw Nocturnal Nights standing their and watching them. Adagio had a stern look on her face as Nocturnal gazed at her.

"What do you want?" Aria blatantly questioned.

"I want to make to you a proposition..." Nocturnal smuggly replied, pulling out three ruby colored gems and placing them on the table.

The three sirens looked down at the gems and embraced them. Adagio looked into Nocturnal's glowing white eyes and nodded.

"What do you wish to propose?" Adagio asked, smiling evilly in the process.

Nocturnal grinned. "A joint operation, my dear."

"Joint operation?" Aria questioned.

Nocturnal nodded. "Yes, Aria."

"What do you propose?" Adagio eagerly said.

"We join forces," Nocturnal slyly answered, "and we take over this world together. With your beautiful voices and my brains and dark magic, nobody will be able to stand up to us."

"That's true." Aria agreed.

"People will do whatever we want, whenever we want." Adagio added.

"Like they always do!" Sonata beamed.

"And do those three rubies look familiar to you?" Nocturnal smirked.

"They do..." Adagio answered. "How did you fix these?"

"How is not important," replied Nocturnal, "it's how you use them that will be and, if you join forces with me, I guarantee you that you three will be adored by everyone."

Adagio exchanged looks between the two other sirens and nodded at them both. She then turned back to Nocturnal and agreed to join forces with him.

Nocturnal evilly smiled, handing over the three ruby relics to the sirens. "Just remember," he warned, "if you go back on your deal and betray me, I will end you all personally."

Adagio smirked. "Where do we begin?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Now, with the power of your voices and my dark magic, we shall rule this pathetic little world." Nocturnal Nights chimed.

Adagio, Aria, and Sonata all beamed with delight as they consumed the negative energy inside the cafeteria. Nocturnal also enjoyed the feast as his power also began to increase as well, although he could not cause any more discord between the students. That's where the sirens came into play. The sirens and their magic could cause more disarray for all four of them to consume and enjoy, growing stronger in the process.

The arguing between the students escalated to the point where there were literally fists being thrown between each of them. Things began to get so out of hand, but the sirens and Nocturnal enjoyed it for as long as they possibly could. Before things got even worse - or better, depending on who you are viewing - Nocturnal stopped enjoying the feast for a brief moment when he picked up some unusual sound. He looked towards the sirens and told them to stop consuming the energy for a quick second, but the sirens wouldn't listen.

"Why should we stop if we are growing more powerful with each passing second?" Adagio smirked, eyes glowing a fine red in the process.

"Because," Nocturnal spoke, voice echoing at the same time, "we have some unwanted visitors approaching."

"And who might that be?" Aria questioned, stopping her feast.

"Principal Celestia." Nocturnal boldly replied, urging Adagio and Sonata to cease their feasts.

Upon hearing that name, the remaining two sirens stopped their feast and prepared for the worst. Nocturnal, however, was not prepared to see Principal Celestia just yet.

"Grab my hand." He ordered, holding out his hands to both Adagio and Aria, whom had taken it and connected hands with him and, moments later, Sonata. Using a bit of his power, Nocturnal managed to teleport himself and the sirens out of the cafeteria just in time.

Without noticing the dissipating light, Principal Celestia barged through the cafeteria doors and immediately couldn't hear herself think.

"Enough!" She called out, but the sound and the volume of the students only increased exponentially.

Vice Principal Luna also came through the doors of the cafeteria, holding a megaphone in the process. Lifting it up in front of her face, she spoke through the megaphone and got the students to simmer down. It wasn't much, but it was enough for the students to hear her.

"Cease and desist!" Vice Principal Luna shouted through the megaphone, her voice echoing all around the cafeteria.

The students looked over to Vice Principal Luna and Principal Celestia and slightly quieted down. Vice Principal Luna handed the megaphone over to her sister and stepped back a bit, allowing Principal Celestia to address the students.

"Thank you, Vice Principal Luna," Principal Celestia spoke, opting not to use the megaphone, "students, you must quiet down and cease this quarreling between yourselves! There is no need for such violence in this room! Now, if you continue this unnecessary fighting, drastic consequences will be taken and-!"

Principal Celestia was cut off by some peaches hitting the side of her head. Vice Principal Luna couldn't help but smirk, fighting back the urge to laugh at her older sister. Collecting herself, she turned to the immediate area of where the peaches came from and threw down the hypothetical hammer on those students.

"Whoever threw that will be disciplined heavily!" She shouted. "Who threw it, come forth now!"

The students looked angrily at Vice Principal Luna, but stood there silently. Vice Principal Luna paced about, looking into the students' faces to try and see if one had a guilty conscience, but none fell under. Going back and standing next to her sister, Principal Celestia, who was wiping herself clean of the peaches that were thrown at her, Vice Principal Luna addressed the entire cafeteria, not just the general area that the peaches came from.

"Okay," she spoke, "since no one is claiming ownership of the thrown peaches, I'll just have to discipline _all_ of you!"

Principal Celestia spoke up next. "From here on out, every single student that is in this room is under academic probation _and_ you all have in-school suspension! Also, you are to arrive here every single day and spend your days in the cafeteria doing schoolwork under strict supervision, whether you like that or not!"

The students revolted as Principal Celestia began leaving the room. Vice Principal Luna soon followed her and, once the two sisters were out of the cafeteria, spoke to her older sister.

"Shall I be the one to keep watch over these students, sister?" She asked.

"Yes," Principal Celestia answered, "I'll also send over two other teachers and deans to help supervise these students as well. Make sure that not a single one of them gets out."

"You need not worry about that, dear sister." Luna responded.

Celestia gazed back through the windowed doors to the cafeteria. "What has gotten into these students...? They never acted like this before..."

"I'm not sure, sister," Luna replied, positioning herself in front of the doors, "but that was then, and this is now. Now, things are becoming serious."

Celestia nodded. "Just be careful, Luna," she told her younger sister, "they may only be students, but...somehow...this is different."

"Again," Luna spoke, "you need not worry, sister."

"Thank you," Celestia spoke as she disappeared towards her office.

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile, in Equestria...~<p>

"Darling," Rarity spoke, "who are you...?"

"My name is Twilight Sparkle," Twilight replied, "but the question is, who are you?"

Rarity scoffed. "If you were indeed Twilight," she pointed to her midsection, which was missing a set of wings, "you would have wings. Now, I shall ask once more: who are you?"

"I don't have time for this..." Twilight said as she started observing her surroundings. Spike followed her on all fours and Rarity ran in front of Twilight, blocking her path and angering her. "Do you mind...?"

"Why yes," Rarity snobbishly replied, "I do mind. This is Princess Twilight's castle. I need to ask you to please return from wherever it is that you came from."

"Excuse me," Twilight rudely responded, "but you aren't the boss of me!" She raised her head above Rarity and tried pushing her down, but Rarity stood her ground and defended herself pretty well.

"I cannot allow you to go inside Twilight's castle." Rarity defended.

"My castle?" Twilight scoffed. "To my knowledge, you're just a figment of my imagination! You don't exist!"

From the hallway outside the library, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash were both strolling by when they heard the commotion going on inside the library. Opting to help, both Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash went in and located the area of the commotion - the forbidden door to the other realm. They also saw that it was Rarity and Twilight having a heated arguement, but they didn't know that it was with the Twilight they didn't know.

"Hey, HEY!" Rainbow Dash called, getting the attention of both Rarity and Twilight.

"Are...you...is that a horse with wings...?" Twilight asked.

Rainbow Dash looked at Twilight as if she had three heads. "C'mon, Twilight. It's me, Rainbow Dash..."

"She isn't the Twilight that we know!" Rarity exclaimed.

"How do you know that?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Rarity pointed to Twilight's midsection. "She's missing her wings!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rainbow Dash managed to pounce on Twilight and pin her down while both Rarity and Pinkie Pie looked onward. Rainbow Dash looked angrily into human Twilight's eyes and fiercely addressed her.

"What did you do with Twilight!?" She snapped at human Twilight.

"I don't know who you're talking about!" Twilight responded, trying to break free of Rainbow Dash's strong grasp.

"Where is she!?" Rainbow Dash yelled, increasing the strength of her grasp.

"Let me go!" Twilight screamed.

"Tell us where Twilight is!" Rainbow Dash continued, ignoring Twilight's simple plea.

"I don't know where she is!" Twilight shouted.

Rainbow Dash wasn't convinced in the slightest. She pushed down on Twilight even harder now. "Lies!" she cried.

"I'm not lying!" Twilight defended herself, struggling to break free of Rainbow Dash's grasp, focusing too much on a place elsewhere. Her focus gathered around her horn and teleported her to the other end of the aisle in the library, though Twilight didn't notice that, so she continued struggling the air above her.

Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity all noticed Twilight's random teleportation and quickly ran to her new location. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash both couldn't help but utter a few laughs as they saw human Twilight struggle against the air uselessly.

"Any luck there, Twi?" Rainbow Dash laughed.

Twilight opened her eyes to find to her amazement that she was in a different location and no longer had Rainbow Dash pinning her down. She looked around and got back on her four hooves, though she had a difficult time doing so.

"So, darling," Rarity calmly spoke, helping human Twilight onto her hooves, "you truly do not know where Twilight is?"

Twilight looked at Rarity, first thanking her for her help before answering her question. "No. The last place I saw the Twilight you're referring to was in front of the statue in the courtyard of the high school."

"Courtyard?" Rarity repeated.

"High school?" Rainbow Dash added.

"Ohhh!" Pinkie Pie chimed. "I get it now!"

Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight all looked over at Pinkie Pie as soon as she said that. All wearing confusing looks upon their faces, they questioned what Pinkie Pie meant by those words.

"Well," started Pinkie Pie, "you know how Twilight never takes us along to the other world because there would be two of all of us there?"

"Yeah?" Rarity slowly answered.

"So what, Pinkie?" Rainbow Dash boldly added.

"And remember when Princess Celestia said that sending us all there could disrupt the balance in that world?"

"Out with it, Pinkie!" Rainbow Dash spoke.

"Well," continued Pinkie Pie, popping up right next to Twilight, "this is the Twilight of that world!"

"And you know that how?" Rainbow Dash replied.

"Well," smiled Pinkie Pie, pointing out some of human Twilight's differences compared to Equestrian Twilight, "this Twilight's horn is smaller than our Twilight's horn. Not to mention," Pinkie Pie paused, scanning human Twilight's midsection for her nonexistent wings, "this Twilight isn't an alicorn! Her wings are not here! Plus, her mane isn't straightened like Twilight's is, nor is her tail!"

"An alicorn?" Twilight questioned.

"That's right!" Pinkie Pie giggled. "An alicorn, which you are not! You are an inalicorny pony!"

"Darling," Rarity said, shaking her head and placing her hoof upon her face, "that isn't even a word."

"Now it is~!" chimed Pinkie Pie.

"No," Rarity continued, "the word you're looking for is 'unicorn.'"

"Oh," laughed Pinkie Pie, "that works too!"

"Pardon my French, umm..."

"Rarity." she answered with sophistication.

"Rainbow Dash." she answered, showing off her speed and precision.

"Pinkie Pie!" she answered, hugging Twilight tightly.

"Yes," Twilight continued, coughing and gathering some air after the surprise hug from Pinkie Pie, "but an alicorn does not exist."

"Maybe not in your world," Rainbow Dash answered, "but in ours, they do, as do Pegasus ponies, unicorns, and Earth ponies."

"Highly illogical." replied Twilight.

"Just like it's highly illogi-whatever for a human to exist here." Rainbow Dash spoke.

"Well," continued Twilight, "I do exist inside your world of nonsense."

That really put all three ponies on negative aspects. They now viewed Twilight a bit differently and weren't too keen on building a friendship with a snotty, disrespectful human, even if they did resemble their greatest friend in some slight way. Before they were able to do something, Fluttershy and Applejack came into the library, calling out for Twilight. When they spotted Rainbow Dash's tail from an aisle perpendicular to the one the others were in, they rushed over to them, only to find Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and a wingless Twilight all having a heated argument.

"Hey, y'all!" Applejack called, quieting down the others. "What's all the fuss about?"

"Who are you?" Twilight asked.

Applejack was appalled by the question, but gave off an uncomfortable chuckle. "Good one, sugar cube. Y'all know who Ah am."

"Come again?" Twilight continued.

"Don't bother, AJ," Raindbow Dash spoke.

"Why not?" Applejack replied, looking up towards Rainbow Dash.

"Because this monstrosity is not Twilight." Rarity snottishly answered, turning away from human Twilight.

"How can that not be Twilight?" Applejack asked, looking at Twilight, failing to not notice any wings.

"Look at the messy mane!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"And look how she has no wings!" Pinkie Pie chimed.

"No wings?" Applejack repeated, finally noticing two missing wings.

"This is inhumane!" snapped Twilight, shoving Pinkie Pie away.

"Now, now," a calm Fluttershy adhesed, trying to settle the dispute between the five other ponies, "is this any way to talk to a friend?"

"Friend?" questioned Twilight. "More like _brutes_!"

"That does it!" Rainbow Dash snapped, rushing over to give human Twilight a piece of her mind.

"Hold it!" intervened Fluttershy, holding Rainbow Dash back over her own power. She turned to Twilight. "You might not be the Twilight we know, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends, you know."

Twilight sniggered. "Oh really now? After all that has happened to me since arriving here, you suggest that we be friends now? What a laugh!"

Spike barked in agreement while Fluttershy continued holding out.

"They might have given you trouble, but I won't," Fluttershy smiled.

"Way to throw us under the carriage, Fluttershy." a distraught Rarity quietly huffed under her breath.

"The best way to become friends with somepony is by showing them a little bit of kindness." Flutershy continued.

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Maybe here it is, but back home, that is not how things work. Where I come from, it is mainly survival of the fittest. I live by myself and only care about what knowledge has to offer people like me."

"But not all of the knowledge in the world could help show you the way the magic of friendship works." Fluttershy replied.

"The magic of friendship?" repeated Twilight.

Fluttershy nodded and motioned for the others to gather around, of which they did. The four ponies stood on the ground and faced Fluttershy and Twilight. Fluttershy pointed to each one of them.

"You see, Twilight," Fluttershy began, "we are all very different in our own ways."

"How so?" Twilight asked suspiciously.

"I'm the best flyer in all of Equestria!" Rainbow Dash stated, flying around in coordinated patterns rapidly.

"I am a fashion designer specifically for sophisticated clients and my dear friends." Rarity added, showing her designs that were portrayed along the walls.

"I am a super duper party pony and I help make super delicious and amazing, fantasterific, awesome, tasty goodies!" Pinkie Pie smiled, pulling a cake out of nowhere.

"Ah work on Sweet Apple Acres and mah family helps supply the best tastin' apples all over Equestria!" Applejack chimed. "Ah also make the best tastin' cider Equestria has ever tasted too!"

"And I help out little animal critters that are too weak to defend themselves." finished Fluttershy, showing her Angel Bunny, whom was snug inside Fluttershy's mane.

"Ya see," Applejack started.

"We're all very different." added Rarity.

"But it's our differences..." continued Pinkie Pie.

"That really bring us together..." Rainbow Dash said.

"Because when you look a little deeper, I'm just like you and you're just like me." finished Fluttershy.

Twilight was touched, exchanging looks between all five ponies that were around her.

"I think they were harsh on you before because they are worried about our Twilight." Fluttershy added. "She's our greatest friend and is really the pony that connected us all together in the first place."

Twilight looked at Fluttershy, then at everyone else again. There was a long pause in between what Fluttershy last said and what Twilight was going to say. Finally, the silence was broken.

"I'm sorry I was so rude to you all." Twilight said, slightly smiling in the process. "You see, I've never had friends back home, besides Spike, and I don't know what friendship feels like or what it's like to have friends."

"Now you do, darling," Rarity smiled.

"Because we are your friends now!" Rainbow Dash added.

"And we always look out for our friends." Applejack chimed.

Twilight beamed with delight. "Thank you all."

The group of five ponies gathered around Twilight and gave her a nice big group hug as a way of saying "you're welcome" to her.

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile, back in Canterlot High School...~<p>

Vice Principal Luna, along with Mr. Doodle and Ms. Cheerilee, were standing guard outside the cafeteria, guarding the rowdy students that were inside causeing a fuss. Just then, Nocturnal Nights, along with Adagio, Aria, and Sonata, walked on by, silently collecting the negative energy that was happening inside the cafeteria.

"It is great when you think about it, really." Aria said, breaking the silence between the four of them.

"It truly is," Nocturnal agreed.

Vice Principal Luna noticed them, then noticed the time. Without moving from her original spot, she addressed the four villains at hand.

"Hey!" she started. "You should all be in class! Why aren't you there?"

Turning to face Vice Principal Luna, Adagio, Aria, and Sonata all simply smirked, whereas Nocturnal simply flashed his eyes at her. The four of them approached the three administrators, then began to deduce them to a spell.

"Ahhh, ahh," the three sirens chimed in their lovely voices, "ahhh, ahh!"

The magic was powerful enough to the point that all three administrators had fallen to it. They were all now under the control of the sirens, but Nocturnal had other things in mind.

"Tell them to open the doors and free those kids." He told Adagio.

Adagio slyly smiled. She knew that by opening the doors to the cafeteria, the students would bum rush out and cause more discord and disarray. Agreeing to do so, she turned to Vice Principal Luna and grabbed her by her throat, piercing a little bit of her skin with her nails.

"Release those kids at once!" She growled.

"Of course." Vice Principal Luna emotionlessly replied, going to open the doors to the cafeteria.

Adagio, Aria, Sonata, and Nocturnal all smiled evilly while they watched Vice Principal Luna thrust open the doors and free the students into the adjacent hallways. Their plan was now in motion.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The students that were trapped inside the cafeteria all looked over and started rushing out of the recently open doors, flooding out into the hallways, spreading their disarray and discord about throughout the school.

"Nothing will be able to stop these pathetic kids from rioting around the school!" Aria shouted.

"First, the school," Adagio spoke.

"Then, the town," added Sonata.

"And finally, the world!" Nocturnal evilly laughed, flashing his eyes into the crowd of swarming students.

The four villains laughed while they overlooked the riot that was forming in the hallways of Canterlot High School.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the other end of the school, Twilight and her friends were trying their very best to come up with a plan to defeat Nocturnal Nights. What they didn't know yet was that Nocturnal had teamed up and joined forces and caused utter chaos within a section of the school and was actually headed towards them at this very moment. Gathered around a small, round, birch wooded table in the library, Twilight sighed, giving off a dejected look to her friends in the process.<p>

"I don't know what to do," she admitted, looking towards mainly Sunset Shimmer, "I've never fought a windigo before in my life..."

"Neither have I," Sunset Shimmer replied, getting the hint that, because she herself originated from Equestria, she might have learned something Twilight did not, which wouldn't be a surprise, considering the fact that Twilight did not know what happened if you brought an element of harmony to an alternate world, whereas she did.

"Is there a proper way to fight a windigo, or whatever it's called?" a potent Rarity asked.

Both Twilight and Sunset Shimmer nodded in unison.

"Back in Equestria," Twilight began explaining, "there was a legendary unicorn that lived many, many eons ago."

"His name was Star Swirl the Bearded, if I remember correctly," Sunset Shimmer added, "right, Twilight?"

"Exactly, Sunset Shimmer," answered Twilight, "and he had an apprentice by the name of Clover the Clever. Legend has it that he originally fought off three windigos when the three pony tribes – the Earth ponies, the unicorns, and the Pegasus ponies – and their leaders – Chancellor Puddinghead, Commander Hurricane, and Princess Platinum – were in a heated argument, thus causing windigos to appear."

"But it was Clover the Clever that used his magic that he learned while under the mentorship of Star Swirl the Bearded that defeated the windigos, right?" Sunset Shimmer continued.

"Correct again, Sunset Shimmer," Twilight replied, "but the spell he used to defeat those windigos was never recorded, so I don't know what to do to stop Nocturnal, nor could we, since I do not have my horn." Twilight felt around her hair a bit, trying to feel her nonexistent horn, ultimately stopping and resting her head on her arms on the table.

"Hey there now," a sympathetic Applejack called, resting a hand on Twilight's back, "we're all here to help out."

"But that's just it," Twilight spoke, lifting her head from her arms, looking to Applejack, "there is no way of defeating windigos without magic."

"Well," Sunset Shimmer chimed, "the sirens were defeated without using magic. And you defeated me without using magic."

"Technically speaking," Twilight started, "the sirens were never defeated. Their jewels were destroyed, thus cutting off their power and releasing whatever power they had. And as for you, I drew magic from the crown you were wearing and used it against you."

The others were about to say something back to Twilight when they heard an unusual sound coming from the hallways. Looking over towards the library entrance, they were stunned to see that the doors to the library were broken down and shattered along the ground. Students from the cafeteria were running in to the library and were all up in arms about something.

Immediately rushing towards safety, Twilight and her friends got up and tried running away from the students. The only thing that was wrong with this idea was the fact that Twilight was cornering her and her friends inside the library; there was one way in and one way out.

The cafeteria students managed to corner Twilight and her friends in the furthest corner of the library and stared directly into their souls with their lifeless faces. Twilight and Sunset Shimmer were the furthest in the corner while Rainbow Dash and Applejack were the closest to the lifeless, angry students. Anticipating for an ambush attack on them, the group of six friends crowded close together, but the attack never came. Instead, the students stopped in front of them and separated, making a small pathway in front of them.

"Huh?" questioned Rainbow Dash.

"Looks like they're gonna let us go." Applejack assumed.

"Guess again!" Nocturnal Nights laughed, appearing in front of the group of six friends.

"You!" Twilight shouted from the back of the pack, making her way towards the front.

"None other than, Princess!" Nocturnal Nights slyly smiled.

"Why are you here?" Rainbow Dash shouted, eager to throw a few punches at Nocturnal and give him a piece of her mind.

"Oh," Nocturnal Nights smirked, "why to welcome you to the party, of course!"

"It won't be a party when I'm done with you!" Rainbow Dash yelled, running at Nocturnal at full speed, only to be stopped inches from him by his glowing white eyes.

"Hmm..." Nocturnal sighed. "That is no way to treat a fellow student, you know."

"You're no student!" Sunset Shimmer called out, making her way to the front of the pack.

"You're a windigo!" Twilight added.

"Bingo!" laughed Nocturnal. "So you are as smart as you look. Well then, chances are, if you know what I am, you know why I am here and what my intentions are!"

"Intentions that are probably no good!" Sunset Shimmer angrily replied.

"Intentions that involve you, my dear," Nocturnal evilly smiled, pointing towards Sunset Shimmer.

"M-Me?" Sunset Shimmer shockingly asked, slowly being pushed towards the back of the group for protection.

"You're coming with us, Sunset Shimmer," Nocturnal roared, grabbing Sunset Shimmer with his magic and pulling her out from the back of the group and knocking the other five friends other.

"Hey!" Twilight called, struggling to get up. "Let her go!"

"Not in your lifetime, Princess." Nocturnal answered, turning away and knocking over a bookshelf on top of the group of five and knocking all five of them out unconscious.

"Hey!" Sunset Shimmer cried. "How dare you do that to my friends!"

"Come, Sunset Shimmer," Nocturnal quietly smirked, using his dark magic to knock Sunset Shimmer out unconscious as well, carrying her away slowly, "we have much to do..."


End file.
